User talk:50.46.148.18
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the T.G.I.S page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) KurGuardianz (talk) 21:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Unless if this T.G.I.S. thing is officialy an episode of the series distributed by Cartoon Network itself, and not some fan made crap, then by all means I'll stop removing it. But since I don't see any statistical proof of this, then YOU quit posting it every single time. This site is to distribute info on the series, its characters, the cryptids, ect -- NOT to advertise some fan's crossover fan story. What does T.G.I.S. even stand for? Dude, you do realize that the info you gave me doesn't add up, right? It says that the release date of this "official crossover" you keep advertising airs at April 6th, 2013......It's April 25th 2013 now. So where exactly is this damn crossover episode? Hm? KurGuardianz (talk) 06:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Listen, I feel that we got off to a bad start. The idea of an episode involving The Secret Saturdays after so long just seems highly unlikely to me. Apologies for ever getting on your nerve in any way and disclosing the possibility. But if you had been told being the production of Secret Saturdays as the crew had told me, you'd probably have your doubts as well True, and understood. By the way, here's another link, if you'd like: http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p10-qa-with-matt-wayne#5245 16:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. Anyways, I'd be surprised if there really were a crossover episode after all this time since it was CN's fault that Secret Saturdays got cancelled Yeah, I hate CN for that. 23:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Then we have something in common of interest Tell me, what are your favorite TSS episodes, and your least favorite? My favorite is either Paris is Melting or And Your Enemies Closer, probably the latter. My least favorite might be either Eterno or The Curse of the Stolen Tiger. I just felt that they were the only episodes that didn't directly follow the story arc. 01:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean. Favorite episodes are And Your Enemies Closer, Atlas Pin, Legion of Garuda, Target: Fiskerton, etc. Least favorite are Owlman Feeds at Midnight, Once More the Nightmare Factory, Where Lies the Engulfer, Into the Mouth of Darkness, and Life in the Underground. Owlman Feeds at Midnight and Once More the Nightmare Factory were poorly written out and didn't seem to have the right ideas as to what they were going for. Where Lies the Engulfer is nothing but a fan-service filler episode that contributes nothing to the story line of the series. Into the Mouth of Darkness was too looney to be a Secret Saturday episode thanks to those annoying Bunyips. And Life in the Underground was just badly written, toned down everything and was too kid-like in comparisson to And Your Enemies Closer. I liked all the episodes except The Owlman feeds at midnight and the other two I mentioned. I really loved the Bunyips. 02:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Also, don't forget that while Argost was distracting the Saturdays with the Bunyips, he also found out about the Mondays, which was essential to the last two episodes. 02:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I know, but in the context of that episode, it's looney compared to the last two episodes as if production were thinking, "Hey, let's literally spell it out to our audience that our series is distributed by the same network channel that distributed Looney Tunes" Well, I agree that the Bunyips did bring some of a loony theme to the episode. 02:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, which I think doesn't fit at all in a series like Secret Saturdays. And I'm pretty sure those Bunyips go against the descriptions of actual Bunyips. Seriously, the way they designed these things, I feel as if they mistook Bunyips for Gremlins Well, I really like the Benyips, so let's move to a different topic. Do you watch Ben 10? If you do, do you like it? 05:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I liked Ben 10, yes. Matter of fact, if I wanted to, I'd give it a go all over again. But frankly I just can't get into these new Ben 10 shows :/ If you're saying that Omniverse sucks, then I totally agree with you. I just watch it because of the few good episodes that come around (hopefully like T.G.I.S.). And because the other series left too many secrets to be revealed. 16:26, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I never said anything in the Antarctic Cryptid page that would imply it had something to do with Kur. I heard that it was just put in that one episode just so the Saturdays could have a giant monster to fight that they thought was Kur and end the season with a big epic battle. They even gave it the name Big Red. I kind of find that a bit insulting, don't you think? You don't always need a whole episode full of nothing but action to be a suitable season finale. Take And Your Enemies Closer for example, they had originally inteded for that episode to be the season two finale until they had to sum up everything into War of the Cryptids. What irritates me the most is that they take such a cool cryptid and just use Big Red as a tool. I'd actually like to know more about it rather than just have him in a single episode, and NEVER explain where he came from or where he is now. The Beast of Bowness doesn't appear in any episodes. However, it is a featured cryptid in the video game, Beast of the Fifth Sun. ;) Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 02:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) @kurGuardianz, I never said YOU put the wrong information on the page, I just wanted to know your opinion on the matter. Also, Jay Stephens said that he just made up the Cryptid to be something that could be easily mistaken for Kur, so it never really had a backstory. 06:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) KurGuardianz (talk) 06:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's me. Just so you know, you were right about the Secret Saturday and Ben 10 Omniverse crossover episode T.G.I.S. I've only seen the Arabic dub, and you know what I think of it? It completely butchers the Secret Saturdays. Indeed, I speak Arabic so I understood the episode, but what can you expect from that awful Derrick J. Wyatt? 10:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) KurGuardianz (talk) 22:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I would at least expect some justice for the original cartoon by at least getting the designs fairly decent. I get that they had to change the look of the Saturdays what with having them in the Omniverse crossover, but they went completely overboard with their new looks. Just what on earth are they wearing?? They look like alien fighters from outer space, and that actually wouldn't be out of place in a show like Ben 10, but they're suppose to be cryptozoologists that find, tame and rehabilitate cryptids first. No way will you ever catch a cryptozoologist wearing something like that. There's just no subtlty to it. What's even worse is how they messed up the Saturday family image: Fiskerton looks too mean to be the friendly and protective Gorilla-Cat we know, Drew looks more like Zak's older sister than his actual mother from how damn young she looks, Zak looks like a walking black and white palm tree, Zon looks as if she's been gender bent, and Komodo also looks mean...well, mean-er...and uglier. The only good design was Doc's, he actually looked somewhat similar to his original design, and the scar and blind eye were actually an improvement. I don't even wanna get started on Argost and Munya. Since you understand Arabic, would you care as to tell me what on earth happened in that episode? Like, what was the plot behind it? Why was Argost with Dr. Aimo? Why did Argost use that machine to turn himself into that...dragon...goat...thing? Who was that alien in the blue suit with Ben? (I haven't watched Ben 10 Omniverse, so I wouldn't know if he's a recurring character of the show) What did Dr. Animo want with Fiskerton at the near end of the episode? And just to comfirm my suspicions...At the end of the crossover, did the Saturdays tell Ben to give them a call should there ever be any cryptid activity where he's at, hinting that they might bring the Saturdays back for another crossover? Yes, I can tell you what happened, but not all at once, so be patient. First, the blue alien is Rook, and yes, he is a main character. The episode does not start at the very beginning, but I know from the description that the Saturdays find Ben as Shocksquatch, an Omniverse alien, and think that he is a cryptid, but Zak recognizes him from a TV show. The episode starts with Ben, Rook, and the Saturdays investigating Chupacabra tracks, until they find someone or something that got bitten by a Chupacabra, and thus drained of his life essence. They take the drained thing to their airship and study it while Zak shows Ben around the airship, all the while Ben saying that he wished he had an airship, and Rook telling him that he does. More to come later! :D 21:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You'll have to scroll m last message to the right to see all of it. 21:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Zak then shows Weird World to Ben, but Ben says he's more interested in Sumo Slammers. Doc then receives a message that the Chupacabras are attacking Mr. Baumann's store. He's an Omniverse recurring character. Mr. Baumann tries to stop Ben from transforming because he always wrecks his shop, but it still gets wrecked. Meanwhile, Dr. Animo used the energy the Chupacabras stole to power machine that used the Anti-Kur signature to bring Argost back to life in a new body. Dr. Animo's then says that their plan worked perfectly, but Argost says that from what he remembers, it was HIS plan. He then recites the completed plan for the sake of the viewers: V.V. Argost, before going into the final battle against Zak, contacted Animo and gave him instructions to bring him back. He also said that he disliked the new body, but it would do. Animo said that the new body was powered by the Chupacabras and that it took 3 difficult years to get everything ready. Argost was angered by this, exclaiming that they agreed that Animo would bring him back after a month, to which Animo replied that Ben Tennyson kept getting in the way. He also said that the rest of the deal was that Animo keep him alive with the energy the Chupacabras steal, and Argost would help him collect cryptids. Argost then says that he'll take the new body for a test drive, and Animo says he'll need this and gives him his mask. More to come later! :D 06:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, as the Ben, Rook, and the Saturdays were fighting the Chupacabras, V.V. Argost flew into the scene. Ben and Zak simultaneously asked what alien that is, but Zak recognizes him when he sees his mask. Argost asks him if he liked his new body and that he didn't at first, but now it's growing on him. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and Zak says he'll enjoy destroying him the second time even more than the first. After fighting for a while with Zak and Ben gaining the upper hand, Dr. Animo comes and says he should have tested out his new body alone first, and Argost escapes with him. More to come later :D 08:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Back at Animo and Argost's lair, Argost tells Animo that his new body isn't strong enough to defeat Zak Saturday. Animo then reveals an array of cryptids he had captured and said that his mind control machine only works on the simplest creatures like Chupacabras, but that Argost's Anti-Kur power would be able to control them. Meanwhile, Zak gets a distress signal that Argost is attacking the airship. When Argost sees that the Saturdays were not in the airship, he has the cryptids attack them instead. Dr. Animo also shows to help Argost, but tells him to take a break from trying to kill Zak and help him collect cryptids, namely Fisk, Komodo and Zon. Argost says that that is not their priority, and Animo says that HE was the genius, only for Argost to scoff and say that he could easily replace him with a chimpanzee. Dr. Animo decides to use the Chupacabras to try to capture Fisk anyway, only for Komodo to bite off his antennas and make him lose control of the Chupacabras. Meanwhile, as Zak and Argost fight, Argost has the upper hand, and nearly knocks him out, but Ben as Bloxx was able to knock ARGOST out. Zak told Ben right before fainting that Argost was getting his power from the Chupacabras. Ben says that if they need an energy draining alien, he had just the guy. He then transforms into Feedback, an alien he was literally addicted to, and drains him of his Anti-Kir life essence as Argost screams that this is not over. Feedback says that actually he is right before draining him dry and then blasting the energy into the air in triumph. The Plumbers then arrest Dr. Animo again as Ben, Rook, and the Saturdays bid their final goodbyes. Zak then asks Ben if they could take a picture with one of his aliens, and so he says sure. Rook says he doesn't understand why people are so obsessed with Ben's aliens when he and all the aliens in Undertown (an underground alien city) are real aliens. Ben says not to worry and that he will always be his favorite partner-after Gwen, and Kevin, and- but Rook interrupted him and said that it was okay before Ben could say Grandpa Max and who knows what else, and the episode ends as they take a picture with Ben as Four Arms. 08:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well it sounds like the crossover could've been better. For what it's worth, it was actually nice to see the Saturdays in action again and it was nice to know that the company hadn't forgotten about the original series. But even so, I still can't get over the horrible redesigns of the Saturdays and villains, there was just no thought or justice to the original designs. Hell, the designer said that the new outfits for the Saturdays were inspired by the plug suits in Neon Genesis, an anime about giant cyborgs fighting monsters. Who would think that those outfits would look good on a family of cryptozoologists in a Hanna-Barbera inspired animated show? I'm actually curious as to what the new designs for the rest of the Saturday characters - Doyle, Francis, Piecemeal, Abbey, Hibagon, etc - would look like, just to see how they'd screw it up :/